Saiyans INC
by Trina Monkey and Oninu
Summary: To get some kicks, Vegeta and Kakarot play with the portals to other planets. All is well, until Kakarot and Vegeta meet their worst enimies; Two little Earth girls by the name of Bulma and Chi-Chi. Based off of "Monsters INC." KaKarot-ChiChi Vegeta-Bulma
1. Chapter 1: Accident

Hey guys.  We're back for our third fic.  Now this fic is based off of the movie "Monsters INC."  Now if you didn't like the movie, then you're gonna end up liking this story anyway.  If you did like the movie, then you're gonna love this story.  We love it and its cute and not too much out there.  It's an AU for the record books, so let's begin! 

Disclaimer:  We do not own DB/Z/GT, but we better be careful, because the squirrels might try to take these shows away from us.  We have to rise up against them!  We must defeat them for the sake of mankind!  Destroy the squirrels!  It's the only way!  They are evil!

Chapter 1

Two Saiyan boys crept in through the door and observed the gigantic room, filled with millions of gateways to other worlds.  "The coast is clear, Prince Vegeta" said Kakarot as he noticed that no one else was there.  (By the way, keep note that the Saiyans are speaking Saiyan.)

"Well it won't be, if you don't keep your mouth shut!" snapped Prince Vegeta.

"Oh, quit worrying," but there was much to worry about after Kakarot said that, since he tripped over a large wire, crashed into a table, making a glass object fall off of a table onto the ground.  "Oops," said Kakarot as he rubbed his head.

"You idiot!  Now, come on and lets do what we came here to do!"  

"Well, which door are we going to go through first?"

"Um…well lets see," said Vegeta as he began walking down an aisle filled with many gateways to different worlds that only special units could go through to purge planets.  These portals looked metal arcs and nothing more, but they were indeed doorways to other planets.  Kakarot and Vegeta were only allowed to go through these portals if they were supervised.  Scientists and observers have to study the portals first, because they don't know where the doors on the other side will lead to.  One could end up in the middle of an ocean, if they chose the wrong door.

Dinggggggggggggggggggggg! 

Kakarot got up and dusted himself off.  "What's that?"

"That's the ending lunch bell.  Every one else will be coming in here.  Hide now!"

Kakarot turns around nervously and somehow loses his sight of Vegeta quickly.  He panics and runs to the far side of the room, as he hears Saiyans talking and footsteps.   He leans to the side of a metal object and accidentally lands on a switch.  He then backs up and panics as someone turns on the light.  Since he has lost the support of the wall, he falls in the portal and lands flat on his face.  Kakarot gets back up as he realizes that he is in a new area.  He feels his face covered with some object, but then realizes that it is some type of clothing, hanging from somewhere.  He panics even more and turns around violently, shoving the clothing out of his face, only to be covered by more clothing in the process.  "Prince Vegeta!" he yells, but he gets no response, but some how through his prison of softness, he finds a door knob and quickly opens it.   

"Where am I?" he whispers to himself.  "Something tells me I'm not on Planet Vegeta anymore."  

A small girl opened her eyes and gasped as she saw a small monster with spikes on the top of him.  In fear, she placed to covers over her head.  'Oh no.  The monster's back, and he's gonna eat me.'  She calmed herself down and jumped out of her bed to turn on the light.  "Ba ha dogagjh!  Yu fgohgao daohghegh!"  Was all Kakarot was able to make out of the strange language.  

Kakarot's eyes were sensitive to the sudden change of lighting, so he closed his eyes.  When he opened them, there was a female creature in front of him and a sudden rush of fear over took him.

**

"Hey Vegeta," said a concerned Kakarot in the hallway, right before they were about to enter the room with the portals, so they could go on with there plans "what's the worst thing that could happen if we go through the portals?"

Prince Vegeta frowned at the thought of something so horrible.  "If we run into girls."

"What do you mean?  What's wrong with girls?  Aren't our mom's girls?"

"Our mothers are women.  Girls are totally different.  Girls are yucky, but women must be pleasant, since my father is with my mother as much as possible, especially at night.  Besides, Saiyan girls are okay, but not other girls.  They have coodies."

Kakarot's stomach dropped as he heard that phrase.  "W-what's coodies?"

"It's horrible.  If you ever get it, then you'll lose all of your strength and you'll become a weakling."

"You're lying Prince Vegeta!"  Kakarot searched Vegeta's eyes for a fib, but he only found pure seriousness in his eyes.  

"I wish I was lying, Kakarot.  Just watch your back, because girls are the most horrible things in the universe."

 Kakarot's eyes grew huge.  "Even worse than Frieza?"

"Of course!  Frieza would run away screaming."

Kakarot gulped.  "Are they really that bad?"

Vegeta nodded.  "If you run into one, don't let it touch you.  My father told me that emotional contact can be deadly with Non-Saiyans.  He also told me that the only reason we should be seeing these creatures is if we're purging a planet, so do not let them touch you."

Kakarot nodded.  

**

"OGho oahgoegh age?" said the small female.  "Agoeahg.  Ghfoiaegh ahgoehge id fag!"

Kakarot did not understand what she was saying at all.  It was all like gibberish.  'It speaks so funny.  It must be one of the coodie girl creatures!'  Kakarot backed up.  "Stay away girl!  The Prince told me all about you!  You're not making me a weakling!"

'It sounds like gibberish to me.  What is it saying?'  "Aighew agie agheiajj gea."

Kakarot created a ki blast in his hand.  "Come any closer and I'll blast you!"

It was no use.  The little girl could not understand his Saiyan language.  She quickly got into a fighting stance.  "Ageohjg gaig ipagiejgiaea jagvvjoejgavav agjoegag!"  She stepped forward, but Kakarot stepped back in fear of her touching him.  She now lost all of her fear and smiled at him.  "Yu'r scard o mi, are't yu?"

Kakarot just looked at her confused, but lowered the amount of energy he had in his blast, until it was completely gone.  The look of assurance on the girl's face made him feel uneasy, but something about her made him relaxed.  "What are you?"  
  


She looked confused even more.  "Sori, I d't nu wt yu'r saiyan."  She came closer to him and reached out her hand, but Kakarot backed away more.  "It's okey.  I wn't hurt yu, monster boy."

Kakarot became defensive as he heard 'Saiyan,' even though the correct phrase that the girl said was 'what are you saying.'  "How do you know I'm a Saiyan?"

The small girl cocked an eyebrow and came closer.

Kakarot didn't back away as she came closer, but didn't try to communicate with her.  As she got closer to him, he sniffed her scent and became relaxed and let his tail unwrap around his waist and let it sway a little.  "You can't be all that bad now, can you?"  
  


The small girl observed Kakarot's front, and then went behind him and looked at his back.  "A tail!?"  She grabbed it and Kakarot instinctively pushed her away, accidentally knocking her on the ground.  

"Don't touch that!  You are trouble, aren't you?"

She had hurt her arm when she fell, so she began rubbing it.  "Wy'd yu da tat?"  She was once again angry with the monster, but she calmed down, when she saw that Kakarot was rubbing his tail.  "Oh, so Indv  tat's yur weaknass, huh?"  She smiled.  "Ill kal yu monkey, cuze yu hav a monkey tail!"  
  


Kakarot wrapped his tail back around his waist and cocked an eyebrow.  "M-monkey?"

She excitedly clapped.  "Yay!"  She began to celebrate, because she was beginning to reach through to him.  "Yay!"

Kakarot scratched his head.  "These girls are strange."    
  


She placed her hands on herself to show that she was talking about herself.  "Chi-Chi."

Kakarot was still confused.

She did it again.  "Chi-Chi."  She then pointed to Kakarot, showing that she wanted to know his name.  

Kakarot pointed to himself and said "Ci-Ci."  
  


"No, n, no!  Em Ci-Ci."

Kakarot pointed to her.  "Ci-Ci."

"Chi-Chi!"

"Ci-Ci," said Kakarot, since he could not understand what she was really saying.  

Chi-Chi sighed.  "Guss tat's guud fur ah monkey."  She suddenly hugged Kakarot.  "Yur bi my best furend!"

Kakarot pushed her off while yelling "coodies!"

Chi-Chi thought that he meant that was her name.  "N, no, nu, me Chi-Chi."  She stepped forward with a bright smile on her face.   "Wil aghoihae dfhahgfe!  Will bi togedder!"

The more she talked, the closer Kakarot could understand her accent, but he could not understand what it meant.  "Togedder?"

Chi-Chi hugged him tighter.  "Oh, you understand!"

Kakarot frowned and whimpered in fear.  'I'm probably contaminated.'  Kakarot's eyes narrowed as he saw the door.  'I've got to get out of here!'  Then he began to look at the small female and somehow, a smile managed to creep on his face.  'Well, she can't be that bad.'

To Be continued….

A's/N:  Okay guys.  If you haven't seen the movie, then you need to rent it or buy it, because it's the cutest thing ever!  It's way better than Lilo and Stitch and it's just one of the greatest cute movies ever.  If you think it's stupid that they can't talk to each other, than don't worry.  It won't be like that forever.  Just keep on reading.  You won't be disappointed.  You'll love it.

Okay guys.  Will Kakarot decide to go back home?  If he does, will the other Saiyans accept her.........NO!  You must be crazy to think so!  Read as more mayhem develops!

Review!  Review!  Review!  If we don't get at least five, we're not updating! 


	2. Chapter 2: Regrets

We are very sorry that it took so long for this update.  We won't let it happen again……or at least we hope.

We no own

Chapter 2

Kakarot hesitantly made his way back to Chi-Chi and sat down on her bed next to her.  Chi-Chi pointed to herself and said "Ci-Ci."  She then pointed to me Kakarot.  "Whz yr nem?"  She pointed to herself again.  "Ci-Ci.  Whz yr nem?"  She pointed to Kakarot. 

Kakarot felt as if he could almost understand her, but could still barely make out what she was saying.   
  
Chi-Chi then slowly said "Nnaamme."  
  
"Oh.  My name.  Kakarot."  Chi-Chi was a little confused of what he said, and he sensed it from her, so he repeated it while pointing to himself.  "Kakarot." 

Chi-Chi pointed to herself once again "Chi-Chi."  She then pointed at Kakarot "Kakarot."  She then repeated this several times.  "Hngri?"  Kakarot didn't understand what she was saying, so Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and walked over to her play table in her room and got a plate of cookies that her father set out for her before bed time and then sat back on her bed.  "Fuud!"

Kakarot cocked an eyebrow as he took a cookie.  "Fuud?"  
  


"Food."

Kakarot's eyes lit up as he realized what she meant.  "Food!  I'm starving!"  He then sniffed the cookie to see if it was good for eating, and when he realized that it was, he ate that cookie, and then the rest on the plate.

Chi-Chi smiled at him and got the idea that he could be her new best friend.

Kakarot looked over to the closest door and sighed.  "I have to go home."

Chi-Chi didn't understand what he said, but somehow she knew that she wouldn't like it. 

"I have to go back home."  He pointed to the door, so she would know.

Chi-Chi frowned.  "Your home?"  
  
He nodded.  "My home."

Chi-Chi's eyes lit up.  "Cn I cum?"  
  
When he thought about a little girl from who knows where running around on Vegetasei, Kakarot sternly shook his head.  "NO!  You can't!"  
  
Chi-Chi understood no very clearly, so she lowered her head in grief.  "Wl yu cum bak?"

Kakarot shrugged his shoulders, but only because he had absolutely no idea what she just said. 

Chi-Chi began to get tears in her eyes.  "Puease cum bak!"  
  


Kakarot jumped off the bed and walked over to the closet.  "Bye."  Kakarot went into the closet and disappeared from Chi-Chi's sight.   
  
When Chi-Chi couldn't see him anymore, she began to panic, so she jumped out of her bed searched for him in the closet everywhere, but he was no where to be found.  "Oh no.  My friend is gone."  She began to cry as she got into her bed.  'Kakarot.'  She shoved her face in a pillow and began to cry herself to sleep.   "Please come back."

~~

When Kakarot got through the door, there was no one watching him, but there were other Saiyans in the room; they just didn't care about a little kid, especially if he wasn't the Prince, so Kakarot was able to get out of the room without getting asked any questions.

Kakarot went to the bathroom and tried to wash the scent of the little girl off of him with some soap and water.  'I don't know if I can get her scent out.'  He then sniffed his hand.  'But I kind of like it.'

"Where were you, Kakarot?"  
  
Kakarot became jumpy when he heard a voice, but he calmed down once he saw it was Prince Vegeta.  "Oh, it's just you."

"Who else would it be?"  
  
"I don't know.  I'm just glad it wasn't my dad or yours."  
  


  Vegeta nodded.  "We have to make sure that my father doesn't find out about this."  
  


Kakarot gulped.  "What do you think would happen if your father found out?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged.  "He'd execute you.  He'd probably yell at me, but you'd be killed."

Kakarot's stomach dropped.  "Oh.  That's good to know," he said in a sarcastic voice.

Vegeta realized that something was wrong with him, so he spoke up.  "So what's your deal?  Where did you go?"  
  
Kakarot began to get pale, trying to keep the secret from Vegeta, but if anyone knew him, it was strangely enough the Saiyan Prince.  "Oh…uh…I just…no where."  
  
Vegeta smirked and grabbed Kakarot by the collar on his armor.  "Tell me or you'll be drinking toilet water!"  
  


"Okay, fine!"  Vegeta let him go.  "I don't even know why I hang out with you."  
  
"Because I need someone to boss around."  
  
"You've got billions of other subjects!"  
  
"Sure, but they're not as amusing as you."  He dropped his smirk.  "Where'd you go?"  
  
"I fell into a portal."  
  
Vegeta's eyes grew huge.  "So what was on the other side?"  He then caught a whiff of Kakarot's breath.  "And what did you eat?"  It was strange to Vegeta's noise, but it was pleasing. 

"I don't know what it was called, but it was really tasty."  
  


"So are some poisons, but I don't go around eating them!"  
  


"Well, I was hungry!"  
  
Vegeta sighed heavily and called Kakarot an idiot under his breath.  "So, what else was there besides whatever you ate?"  
  
Kakarot was about to slip up, but then covered his tracks.  "Oh…well nothing was over there but the brown circles that I ate."  
  


Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.  "Brown circles?"  
  
"Yes.  That's what I ate.  I don't know where they came from, but I was hungry, so I ate them."  
  


Vegeta rolled his eyes again and walked out of the bathroom.  'What a fool!'

Kakarot sighed out of relief, but then he felt strange, as if empty.  'I wonder how that girl is doing."  Kakarot then suddenly got the urge to see her again, as if he was supposed to and it was a life and death situation.  'If I get caught, then I'll be in big trouble.'  He then sniffed his hand.  'But maybe it'll be worth it.'

A/N:  Sorry that it's short, but one of us who will not be named (Trina Monkey) is a slacker.  She's sleeping, and we really wanted to update this story, so here ya go!  Hope ya like it!


	3. Chapter 3: Back Again

We do not own DBZ

Chapter 3

We no own

After dodging Vegeta, the next day during the lunch break, Kakarot once again decided to see this Chi-Chi girl.  When he walked into the room he saw that no one was in there, so he decided to make a run for the portal.  

  
He found himself back in a familiar space.

"Goodnight papa!"  Chi-Chi said giving her daddy a kiss on the cheek.  

"Goodnight sweetheart," he said patting her head and walking out of the room.  

"Chi-Chi?"  
  
Chi-Chi shot up out her bed.  "Kakarot?"  A smile hit her face and hope flashed in her eyes as she jumped out of her bed and to the closet to open the door.  "Kakarot!"  When she saw nothing in front of her eyes but clothes, her smile disappeared and her heart sank.

"Chi-Chi!"  
  


She jumped back, surprised to see him tangled in her clothes.  "Kakarot?"  
  
"Chi-Chi, could you help me?"  
  
She smiled and helped him out of the web of her clothing.  "You came back."

"Yeah I uh….I wanted more brown circles."

"Brown circles?"  She looked confused but then realized what he meant.  "Oh, you mean cookies."   She then hesitated for a moment and then realized something else.  "Wait…I can understand you."

"I guess if you're around someone from a different world long enough, you start to understand them better."

"That's great!  Now we can play together!"

"What do you mean?"  
  


"What do you mean, what do you mean?"

"What do you mean by playing?"  
  


"You never play?  Don't you have any friends?"

"Well, there's Prince Vegeta."

"What kind of stuff do you do together?"  
  


"We train, eat, and fight."

"That doesn't sound like playing at all."

"Well I don't know what you're talking about."

"Playing is what you do to have fun."

"I have fun when I fight."

"Well, it looks like I have some things to teach you."  

"A-alright."

Chi-Chi cracked her knuckles as she walked over to her play table.  "We'll start slow with a game called Tic Tac Toe."

Kakarot joined her at her table and took a seat in a little chair.  "What is this Tic Tac Toe?"  
  
"Well, you're supposed to get three letters in a row…...

Two hours later…

"It's your turn to spin!"  
  


"Alright," said Kakarot reaching for the board.  "The color is blue with the right foot."  Kakarot then took his right foot off of a green circle and on to a blue one, but he lost his balance and fell, bringing Chi-Chi down with him.  

They both laughed for a long time before anyone spoke.  "I'm having a lot of fun Kakarot."

"Me too."

Chi-Chi yawned and looked over to her bed.  "I'm sleepy."

"I'm not….oh no!  It's getting late.  I have to go!"

"Wait, promise me you'll come back."

"Okay, I will."

"Hey, maybe you can bring your friend Vegeta and I'll bring my friend Bulma.  Then we can have a party!"

"I don't know about that Chi-Chi.  Vegeta isn't really nice."

"Oh, that's okay.  Neither is Bulma.  They should get along just fine."

"I'll think about it."  Kakarot sighed and walked over to the door.  "Bye Chi-Chi."

"Bye Kakarot!"

Kakarot then stepped through the closet door and then back into his own world.  As soon as he got back, he quickly dove underneath a table, hoping that nobody saw him as the scientists and soldiers walked about.

"And where have you been?" asked Prince Vegeta looking underneath the table at him.

"Uh…what are you doing in here?"

"I'm here with my father, and I know you aren't with yours, so why are you here?"

"I uh….I'll tell you later."  Kakarot got up from under the table and ran away out of the room.  Vegeta would have gone after him, but his father called for him.

Later that evening…

"Kakarot!"  Prince Vegeta yelled to Kakarot in a hallway in the palace.  "Don't you dare move!  I want answers!  You're hiding something!  I know you are!"

Kakarot wanted to run away, but he knew Vegeta would catch him sooner or later.  "You have to promise to keep it a secret."

Vegeta walked up to him and crossed his arms.  "I don't have to promise anything."

"Please Prince Vegeta.  If you don't, I'm gonna be in really big trouble."

"And why is that my problem?"

"Please Prince Vegeta!"

"Fine, now spit it out!"  
  


Kakarot looked around to make sure that they were alone.  "Well, I went in the portal…the same one from before."  
  


"Why?"

Kakarot blushed.  "Because I wanted to."

"What did you do?"  Vegeta said curiously.

"I had fun."

Vegeta's eyes grew big.  "You fought someone?"

"No."

Vegeta rolled his eyes.  "Then how could you have had fun?"

"I met a girl."

"What?!  I don't believe you!  You're just trying to keep me away."

"No.  It's true.  Her name is Chi-Chi, and she's my new friend."

"You're lying!  You've found something really interesting on the other side and you don't want to tell me about it!"

Kakarot sighed.  "I guess I'll have to show you."

"Darn right, and you better not pull any crap, Kakarot!"

"Geesh!  Okay, I won't.  We'll sneak in the portal when it's really late.  We'll meet at the portal at 4a.m."

"Fine, but you better make it worth my time, Kakarot." Vegeta said turning from him and walking off.

4a.m….

"You're late" Vegeta said leaning against the portal to Earth.

"Nuh uh.  You're early."

"Whatever, lets go."

A's/N:  Ooooooo.  What's gonna happen when he meets Chi-Chi….and Bulma.  Tune in next time and review!

Trina Monkey:  I like chocolate!

Oninu:  Don't mind Trina Monkey.  She's insane. 


	4. Chapter 4: Uh Oh!

A's/N:  Just so you know, Vegeta and Bulma are eight and Chi-Chi and Kakarot are seven.

We no own

Chapter 4

"Where are we Kakarot?" Vegeta said as he was pushing through the soft material that hung in front of his face.

"We're in Chi-Chi's closet." Kakarot said opening the door.

Vegeta braced himself for whatever dangers would be behind that door. 'I can't believe that Kakarot was actually telling the truth. He really did meet a girl or something.' Vegeta couldn't help the uneasiness that washed over him.  He made up in his mind that he was about to encounter something evil and menacing on the other side of that door.  He almost felt the urge to stop Kakarot from opening it, but it was too late….

"Hi Kakarot!"  Chi-Chi said jumping in front of the door.

Vegeta jumped back and gasped as he starred at the alien girl.

"Hi Chi-Chi!" Kakarot said stepping forward out of the closet.

"Ouu kim it t hest mm. Hm hest rend si rerr!"

Vegeta came out of his shock a little and was completely confused. "Kakarot, what is she saying?"

"Huh? Oh, she said her best friend is here."

Vegeta stepped out of the closet and began yelling at Kakarot with rage and panic.  "What were you thinking Kakarot?  Are you insane?  Didn't you listen to me when I told you about these girls?  They suck your strength and give you coodies!  She'll kill you and me!  Do you realize how much of a danger she is to us?"  
  
Kakarot shrugged his shoulders.  "No.  Actually I don't.  What's the big deal?  Nothing has happened, and I've seen her two times already.  We've even had fun together."

"No fun can come from that creature of….darkness!"

Chi-Chi stepped forward, closer to Vegeta, causing him to step back.  "I do not have coodies!"  
  
"What did she just say, and how come you can understand her and I can't?" Vegeta asked.

"She said she didn't have coodies and I don't know why I understand her.  I couldn't at first, but now I can." replied Kakarot.  "She's not dangerous."    
  
Chi-Chi decided to ignore Vegeta.  "Come on Kakarot.  I want you to meet my best friend."  Chi-Chi took Kakarot's arm.  "Vegeta can come along too."  
  


"Come on Vegeta," said Kakarot.    
  
"Come on what?  I'm not going anywhere with that thing!"  
  


"She's not evil Vegeta.  She's harmless.  She's not very powerful at all."  Kakarot pleaded.  

Vegeta pondered it for a moment.  "Fine, but if anything goes wrong, I'll kill it."  
  


Chi-Chi smiles.  "Yeah!  The last time I saw Bulma was when she was picking flowers in the garden for our tea party.  Come on.  She's probably still there," she said dragging Kakarot out of the room with Vegeta following behind them.  "You have to be quiet because I don't want you to get noticed by my dad or workers."

When they got outside, Bulma walked into Chi-Chi's room.  "Chi-Chi?"  Bulma looked around but couldn't find Chi-Chi anywhere.  'That's weird.  I just went to brush my teeth and now she's gone.'  Bulma looked and saw that Chi-Chi's closet was open, so she decided that when Chi-Chi would come back, she would jump out of the closet and scare Chi-Chi.  "This will be so funny."    
  
Bulma ran into the closet to take her rightful hiding place, but just as fate would have it, one of Chi-Chi's shoes was in her way and Bulma tripped on it, causing her to fall backwards through the portal…..

~~

"Where is she?" asked Kakarot.  "I thought she was outside."  
  
"Maybe she went back to my room" said Chi-Chi.  "Oh well."  Chi-Chi shrugged her shoulders and smiled.  "Let's go back to my room maybe she went back."

Vegeta grunted and pushed Kakarot.  "What did she say?  What's going on?"

"She thinks Bulma might have gone back to Chi-Chi's room."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  "We don't have time to look for this girl."  
  
"We've got some time Vegeta, now let's go back up to Chi-Chi's room."  
  
Chi-Chi started walking out of the garden and the boys followed her up to her room.  When Chi-Chi got inside of her room, she started calling Bulma's name.  "Where is she?" she said aloud when she realized she wasn't in there.  

Kakarot looked at Chi-Chi and said "She's not here either?"  

Vegeta grunted and said "Look Kakarot, we shouldn't be staying here for so long.  We don't know how much time passes here."

"Well, I guess you're right."  Kakarot turned to Chi-Chi.  "We'll come back later."  

"Alright, and I'll make sure that the next time you come, Bulma is here."

"Come on Kakarot."  Vegeta began walking to the closet.

"Goodbye Chi-Chi" said Kakarot.  

"Bye Kakarot and Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta just rolled his eyes and stepped inside the closet.    
  
"See, there's no harm done," said Kakarot as they stepped through the portal "she's just an ordinary….girl."  
  
Kakarot and Vegeta starred in horror at the floor as they saw a bundle of flowers on the floor in front of them.  

  
"V-Vegeta…are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Usually I wouldn't be, but I do know one thing, Saiyans don't pick flowers."

A/N:  Sorry it took so long to update, but review!  We mean it!     


	5. Chapter 5: Flowers

Oninu:  Guys, I am so sorry that we haven't updated in such a long time, but I have a good reason why we didn't!

A month ago….

I didn't think Trina Monkey was smart enough to invent a time machine….Heck!  I didn't even think she was smart enough to jump and around and through crap at people like a regular monkey, but never the less, she built a time machine.  Oh who am I kidding?  She snuck into Capsule Corp and after taking many pictures of Vegeta to plaster all over her wall, she stole Bulma's time machine.  That's what happened! 

Anyway, I was able to follow her into the past and you won't guess what time she picked!

"Die little Saiyan!"

"Trina Monkey!" I yelled while watching Trina Monkey hover about a little baby Goku-who was naked and crying loudly-while Trina Monkey had a dagger in her hand.  "What are you doing?"

Trina Monkey put the dagger behind her back and tried to play it off by whistling, which didn't work, since she couldn't whistle.  "Nothing Oninu.  I'm just playing with Goku."  
  
"You hate Goku!  You're trying to kill him!"  
  
"No!  I just want to play operation with him!"

"No!  Trina Monkey, you can't play that with him!"

"How about let's find the dagger?"  
  
"Trina Monkey, stop this madness!  He saves the universe!"  
  
"Nuh uh!  Vegeta does!"

"Vegeta tried to rule the universe!"

"No!  He tried to fix it!  He can't help it if he would rule it better than other people, especially if John Kerry won!"

"Sweetheart, no!  Put the knife down!"

"No!"  
  
"Hey!"  We looked behind us and smiled innocently as we stared into Bardock's face.  "What are you doing here?"  He looked at Trina Monkey's dagger.  "What are trying to do to my son?"

"You don't care about him!"  Yelled Trina Monkey.  "We all saw the movie!"  
  
"He cared at the end!"  I yelled.

"So!  Look Bardock, you're about to die in less than a half hour by Frieza, so just try to bum rush him and die like a good solider!"  
  
My eyes bucked as she poured out information that could destroy our future, so I knocked her upside her head, picked her up and ran.  When we came home, we were surprised to find that the Earth was enslaved by the Saiyans.

Trina Monkey started to cry tears of joy.  "Just like I always wanted."  
  
"But the Saiyans are evil!"

"Not Vegeta.  Kakarot yes, but Vegeta is just misunderstood!"

I rolled my eyes.  "You idiot."  Up until now, we were fixing the past so we could have the right story.  If Kerry wins the presidency, we'll go back!

Chapter 5

We no own

Kakarot started to panic as he picked up the flowers.  "On no!  We're gonna die!  We're gonna die!  We're gonna die!"

Vegeta picked up Kakarot by his collar and yelled "Shut up you idiot!  We've to get out of here before the workers show up."

"B-but what about the flowers?"  
  
"Forget the blasted flowers!  We've got to get out of here!"   Vegeta and Kakarot started to run out of there, but Vegeta couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him.  When they got outside the hallway they started running and heard footsteps, but didn't turn around in fear of it being a worker. 

"Oh!  Someone's on to us!  They're gonna catch us!  My father's going to kill us!"

"Shut up Kakarot!" barked Vegeta.  "Look, we've got to lose this guy, so you go to your quarters, and I'll go to mine!  Don't fly, because they'll pick us up on scouters!" 

"Okay Vegeta.  I'll see you later."  Goku took a left at the end of the hallway, and Vegeta took the right and ran to his room.  He sighed in relief as he stepped inside, but then he heard the door close behind him.  He perked up and turned around slowly.  'Uh oh.  I'm caught.'  When he looked at the door, no one was there and he sighed in relief again, but when he turned around he jumped back and screamed.  "Ahhhh!" 

"Hi!"  Said the blue haired and blue eyed girl who was staring him in the face. 

"How did you get in here?" 

She looked at him confused, not understanding what he said.  She giggled and thought 'He's cute, but I can't understand what he's saying.  I'm gonna make him my new friend since Chi-Chi left me in her stupid house!  He must be one of her servants.' She thought.   "Ahoaw zfg;agnhog haiogggha  agna lal aotghag aghgr agh!"  She smiled and gave him a hug.    
  
Vegeta began to panic.  "This is great!  Just great!  This girl ends up in my room and I can't understand what she's saying!  Where's Kakarot when I need him?"

When there was a knock at the door, Vegeta panicked and yelled "You have to hide!" 

"Ugagh?" asked Bulma questionably.  "Ghoahgo!"

Vegeta didn't understand, but pushed Bulma into the closet.

"Ouch!" 

"Who is it?"  
  
"King Vegeta summons you, Sire."  
  
"Fine!  I'll be there!  Now leave me!"

Vegeta walked back into the closet and opened it.  Bulma walked out and was pouting with her arms crossed.  "Ghtaoho aohyoay harjha gqaoighioh ioghaiohgri."

"What?"  He grunted.  "I've got to find Kakarot." 

"F thoatghga iodhagneaa.  Coaeaghe agegha iwegruth." 

Vegeta rolled his eyes.  "Look, stay here."

She looks at him confused.  "Ghaogje fahg ad hg."

Vegeta shakes his head no.  "You" he points to her "stay here!"  He then motioned his hands to the ground. 

She looks at his fingers and then at the ground, but only started scratching her head. 

Vegeta thinks to himself 'If Kakarot can understand that other girl, then surely I can understand this girl.'   "Ssssstaaaaaaaaaaay!  Heeeeeeeeeeere!" 

"Stay here?" she said tilting her head to the side, still confused. 

Vegeta nods his head.  "Yes, yes.  I'll be right back."  Vegeta then left out of his room. 

Bulma shrugs her shoulders and began to look around his room. 

Throne Room

"It took you long enough son."  King Vegeta said as he sat on his throne. 

Vegeta bowed down.  "You sent for me father?" 

"Vegeta, you have been training very hard my son, and you have been showing yourself worthy to be called a Saiyan Prince."

Vegeta smirked as he thought 'Something really good must be getting ready to happen to me.'

"I have summoned you today because you have shown yourself worthy enough to-"

"Sire!" said a servant as he entered the throne room doors and bowed down before the King. 

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the King angrily. 

"Forgive me Sire, but there is something that you must see."

King Vegeta sighed.  "This better be good.  Come Vegeta."

Vegeta had a look of worry on his face as he thought 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

They walked down the hallway towards Vegeta's room and Vegeta began to sweat nervously as they stopped.  "What is this?" asked King Vegeta confused and somewhat horrified.  There were giant red and purple flowers colored on the walls.  "When did this happen?" asked King Vegeta.

"Not too long ago Sire.  One of the other servants was walking by when they spotted this.  But the strangest thing is we cannot identify how these markings got here. This isn't paint or ink." 

Bardock was looking at the wall questionably.  "Well this obviously came from an outsider.  We have not identified what this was, but we've taken a sample down to the lab to identify what kind of chemicals it's composed of."  
  
"Was it found anywhere else?"

Bardock looks at Prince Vegeta, and then to the King.  "As a matter of fact, we did.  We found these marking all over Prince Vegeta's room.  We won't allow anyone to go inside until we known what this strange rubbery powder is."  
  
"So someone is threatening my son's life?"  He looked at his son.  "Do you have anything to say Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta just looked dazed.  "Well, Saiyans don't draw flowers."

Later on in the day, Kakarot finally caught up with Vegeta inside Vegeta's personal training facility.  "Did you hear?" asked Kakarot worried.

"Of course I heard!"  
  
"Do you think it was the flower picker?"  
  
"Of course it was her!"  
  
"Did you see her?"  
  
"Yes.  I told her to specifically stay in my room and she deliberately disobeyed me!"

"Do you think they found her?"  
  
"No, because she's too weak to be picked up on the scouters."

"So I guess we better find her."  
  
"Of course we've got to find her, you idiot!"

Kakarot started to worry more after an hour of searching for the non-Sayian girl. "Vegeta what are we gonna do?" Kakarot whined.

"I don't know but your consistent blabbering doesn't help!"

Just then they heard someone crying off in the distance. "Vegeta, Sayians don't cry do they?"

"Only weak ones."

Vegeta and Kakarot rushed to where the sound came from and sure enough it was the blue haired girl. She was leaning against the wall and her knees were pulled into her chest as she cried. "I'm lost!" she wailed.

"What did she say?" Vegeta asked.

"She said she was lost." Kakarot said as he got done on his knees. "Come with me." He said as he grabbed her arm and lifted her up.

Bulma looked at him confused, but then began yelling.  "Help!  Help!  Help!"

Kakarot covered her mouth quickly. 

"What is she screaming about?" 

"She wants help.  I think she thinks we're going to hurt her."  
  
"I will if she doesn't shut up!  I'd rather have her hurt than me and if we get caught, we're gonna get killed!"  Vegeta looked up on the wall and blasted the camera that was pointed towards them. 

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because if they found out that we have her, they'll know it's our entire fault!" 

She then bit Kakarot's hand and he took his hand away.  "Hey!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  Help me!  Help me!  They're trying to kill me!  Chi-Chi!  Chi-Chi!"

Kakarot covered her mouth again.  "She doesn't understand us!  We need to take her home."

"How?  The workers are all there and we're not supposed to go into the portals."  Vegeta grabbed the girl by the arm.  "Let's go to my training facility."  The girl was about to yell again, but Vegeta covered her mouth.  "Hurry up."  
  
"We're in so much trouble" said Kakarot as he followed Vegeta into the training facility. 

"If you keep quiet, we won't get caught.  Now just shut up."  Vegeta let go of the girl and she fell to the ground as he slammed the door behind him.   Vegeta covered her mouth again, to keep her from screaming.

She decided to give up on yelling, and started crying some more.  "Hfgab goaigha aodgva!"

"What did she say Kakarot?"  
  
"She just called us bullies?" Kakarot said confused.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I don't know."  Kakarot rested on his knees and said "What is your name?"  
  
Bulma wiped her tears and looked at Vegeta confused, and then at Kakarot.  "Huh?"  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaat!  Is!  Yooooooooour!  Naaaaaammmmmme?!"

She began to get frustrated and was about to cry.

He rolled his eyes and pointed to himself.   "Kakarot.  I Kakarot.  You" he pointed to her.  "What is your name?"  When she didn't answer, he pointed to himself "Kakarot.  You?"  He pointed to her once again. 

She looked less confused until she started to smile.  "Bulma."  
  
"What's that?" asked Vegeta.

"That's her name" answered Kakarot.  "Bulma is her name."

A's/N: Well do you like? Tell us! And REVIEW! And tune in next time as we discover more about Bulma. Love ya!  


	6. Chapter 6: Crayons and Home

Chapter 6

We no own

Kakarot let out a loud sigh as they entered his room. Bulma was kicking and struggling as Vegeta covered her mouth. "Okay Kakarot, we have to-ah!" Vegeta let go of Bulma's mouth and dropped her on the floor. "You stupid girl!" He held out his hand about to blast her.

"Keep it down Vegeta" Kakarot stated.

"That evil Earth girl bit me! We can get rid of the evidence right now" he said as he began making a ki blast.

"No Vegeta!" yelled Kakarot. "The guards will find out because of the scouters! They'll pick it up! You can't kill her that way!"

He grunted. "Then I'll strangle her!" "Then we'd still have a body to take care of!"

"Then what are we supposed to do?" asked the angry Vegeta.

"We have to get her back home."

Vegeta looked at the cowering creature. She was a strange creature indeed. She had blue hair and blue eyes. She was shaking as he gazed at her coldly, and not to mention the weirdest of all her traits "What kind of a name is Bulma anyway?"

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "One that is on her planet. Now, come on Vegeta, we have to think." "Think huh? That's not a word that comes out of your mouth everyday."

"I'm serious Vegeta. We can get caught any minute. Plus, Chi-Chi is probably worried about her friend." Bulma looked up at Kakarot with confusion. "Chi-Chi?"

Kakarot dropped to his knees in front of her and nodded his head. "You" he said as he pointed to Bulma. "Home…Chi-Chi."

Bulma scratched her head. "Home?"

Kakarot smiled and looked at Vegeta. "I think she's starting to understand me now."

Vegeta just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Whoopdy freakin do."

Kakarot just ignored him. "Yes Bulma. Me and Vegeta are going to take you home."

"Home?" She said again, still confused.

Kakarot sighed and turned back to Vegeta. "We have to get her back."

"Don't you think I know that?!" He snapped. "But we can't get her back right now, because the whole palace is on lock down. And it is going to remain that way until they find the intruder."

"But we just can't keep her here. We're going to get caught." Kakarot whined.

"I know!" Vegeta yelled. "But like I said they won't stop until they find…" Vegeta trailed off as he began to smirk evilly.

Kakarot didn't like that look. "Vegeta what are you thinking?"

"Well, if they're looking for an intruder, than lets give them one."

Kakarot scratched his head. "I don't get it. I thought we weren't gonna turn her in."

"We're not. All we have to do is frame someone and then this whole thing will be over before dinner time."

Kakarot grinned. "I like the sound of that. But how are we going to frame them?"

Vegeta's smirk fell. He didn't think of that. "She has to have something that created those…those… monstrosities that are all over my room!" Frustrated, he grabbed Bulma and lifted her up in the air. "Rubbery, powdered, substance?" Bulma looked at him confused and terrified. When he received no answer he started to shake her. "RUBBERY, POWDERED, SUBSTANCE?" He yelled in her face.

"Yuje whartinsh hme! Sho!" She yelled as she started crying.

"Vegeta! That isn't helping!" Kakarot yelled.

Vegeta glared at Kakarot then back at the cause of all his frustration. "Forget this." He said dropping her. Bulma hit the floor with a loud thud. Whimpering, she leaned over and cradled her right ankle. When she did, her little box of crayons fell out of her pocket. Vegeta picked them up and grinned.

Bulma quickly found her composer, stood up, and snatched her crayons out of Vegeta's hand. "Mine!"

And for the first time, Vegeta understood what she said. But it didn't change the fact that he was still royally pissed that he finally got the stupid things and then she disrespectfully snatched them away from him. He was so angry he didn't notice that his tail had uncoiled from around his waist and was slashing around. Vegeta growled then snatched them back. "Now, MINE!" He yelled.

"NOSH! MINE!" She yelled trying to get them back, but Vegeta easily dodged her then pushed her back on the ground.

Vegeta turned back towards Kakarot. "Now, all we have to do is-AHHHHH"

Kakarot, once again, looked confused. "What do you mean all we have to do is ahhh?"

Vegeta frantically started to run around the room as the earth girl was biting down on his tail. "Get her off me! Get her off me!" Vegeta yelled, trying to force back tears.

Laughing, Kakarot pulled Bulma off of him. "Hahaha! The mighty Prince Vegeta taken down by an Earth girl. Hahahaha!"

Before Vegeta could deliver a blow to his insulting comrade, Bulma gave Kakarot a swift kick in the nuts. This caused him to drop her then fall to the ground and cradled his wounded pride. Vegeta started to laugh, which gave Bulma plenty of time to bite Kakarot's tail. Now Kakarot was the one who was screaming and Vegeta the one laughing. When Vegeta finally stopped laughing he rescued Kakarot from the wild Bulma. As Vegeta was holding her, she tried to 'kick' him also. But Vegeta, learning from Kakarot's mistake, blocked it. "Don't even try it." He seethed. Bulma just stuck out her tongue. Vegeta looked at her confused. Then he turned to Kakarot. "Why is she offering me her tongue?"

Kakarot looked hatefully at Bulma. "Who cares? Just kill her. She's evil."

"Calm down Kakarot we have to go find someone to frame, so we can return her before getting caught. Kakarot just nodded. "Alright. You stay here while I'll go find someone."

Kakarot has a look of horror on his face. "Why do I have to stay with her?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "If you're that scared then tie her up." He said tossing Bulma to him as if she was a rag doll.

Kakarot caught the kicking Bulma with one hand. "I'm not scared! I just…don't like her."

"Whatever." Vegeta said leaving his partner and prisoner behind. It didn't take long for Vegeta to find a loose end. There were plenty of foreigners on Vegetasei walking around. But he soon came across a soldier that was low level and just got transferred from some backwater planet. He was a tall reptilian/wolf looking guy with brown and green skin and was very ugly to look at. Vegeta thought he was doing everyone a favor. "You. Soldier. Come here at once!" The soldier left his place and quickly ran towards Vegeta then bowed.

"Yes sire?"

"Follow me." Vegeta said as he quickly led him towards the hallway where he had cornered Bulma not so long ago. Vegeta stopped in front of the many broken cameras. "Tell me soldier, do you have any dead family members you wish to see?" The soldier stepped back and looked scared. Vegeta turned around slowly. "Because it's time for a family reunion!" Then before the soldier could scream, Vegeta blasted him through his chest. After making sure he was dead, Vegeta quickly took out the crayon box, and drew some flowers on the wall. Then he placed a crayon in the soldier's hand and sat the box next to his dead body.

Soon, as expected, soldiers started to come from every where, because of the ki signature. Vegeta just smirked at his audience. "I guess I finished your current job."

Kakarot was pacing his room. It had been over an hour since Vegeta left. He looked at the tied up and gagged earth girl on his bed. "I just hope he hurries up."

Then as if on cue, Vegeta walked into the room. "Everything is set. We can return her tonight."

"What happened?" Kakarot asked impatiently.

Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders. "Everything that I said would. But my father is punishing the guards for not finding the guy that I supposedly did, and your father is going to be up all night, trying to figure out, what those drawing sticks were."

"Whew!" Kakarot said sighing. "I am just glad we didn't get caught. Chi-Chi is going to laugh when I tell her-"

"Don't even think about it Kakarot." Vegeta snapped. "We drop the crazy girl off and never go back there. Do you understand?"

Kakarot was hurt and disappointed. Chi-Chi was the first person he met that didn't think twice about his status or strength. She just wanted to have fun with him. "Alright Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at the girl on Kakarot's bed and smiled. "She got you pretty good Kakarot. I must say that was the funniest thing I have ever witnessed."

"Hey! She got you too!" He said offended.

"Whatever." Vegeta looked back at the girl and was surprised to see that she had gotten her gag off.

"Yuje mieng shjterksh! Yuje tkcanm ahleash ghfeid hme!" She yelled.

"And that means…" Vegeta said looking at her as if she was stupid.

"She called us jerks and said we could at least feed her." Kakarot said, unconsciously rubbing his belly. "And I'm hungry too."

"Idiots." Vegeta mumbled. "Fine. Go get some food. And don't take all day."

Kakarot looked as if he was granted eternal life and excitedly ran out of his room. Vegeta rolled his eyes at him and looked at the weird girl on Kakarot's bed. "Well, looks like its just me and you."

Bulma jerked her head up. She was having one crazy day. She had long since came to the conclusion that she wasn't in Chi-Chi's house anymore. But it seemed like she was in another country, or even across the street! Something was weird. And she could barely understand what everybody was saying. "Home! I want to go home!" She cried out.

The boy that was holding her captured just looked at her angry, as if she stole his cookies. "I don't understand what you're saying!" He yelled.

Now this really puzzled Bulma. He had been saying that all day and she was just now understanding what he was saying. "I understand you!" She screamed, but the boy just ignored her. She just didn't get it? How come, she could understand him, but he couldn't understand her. This just upset her even more. "When my daddy finds out what you're doing, he's gonna fire your daddy, and then you're gonna be living in a box!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your alien dribble any longer!" He snapped.

"I'm not an alien! I'm Bulma Briefs! The richest princess in the world!" She yelled.

Vegeta looked at the girl strange. He was sure he heard her call her name then say the word princess. "Princess? You, Bulma, Princess."

Bulma nodded her head. Of course she wasn't actually a princess, but if it got her some respect, she sure was going to lie.

When she nodded, Vegeta's face turned deathly pale. 'Oh no!' Just then Kakarot came into the room with a mouth filled with food. Before Kakarot could say anything, Vegeta pulled him over to the girl. "Ask her if she is a princess."

"I understand her. She doesn't understand me-"

"I am a princess!" Bulma yelled.

Kakarot turned his head. "You can understand me?"

"Yes."

"And you are a princess?"

"Yes. I am the princess of Earth."

Kakarot turned to Vegeta. "She said she is the princess of Earth."

"Oh no." Vegeta said.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Kakarot said now looking scared.

"Don't you see? We don't know how far Earth is from us. The king could be looking for her. If one of the people comes here, then there will be a search, so we have to get her out of here now!"

"Vegeta that seems unlikely."

"Just think what my father would do."

Kakarot crossed his arms and rested his fingers on his chin. Vegeta rolled his eyes, because he knew it was going to take a while. Then slowly, Kakarot raised his eyebrows. "Oh, my gosh! We got to get her out now!"

"Yeah you better take me home!" Bulma yelled. "My father is the meanest guy ever lived and when he finds out you kidnapped me he's gonna…gonna…give you time out!"

"Vegeta, what's a time out?" Kakarot asked a little scared now.

"I don't know, but you're gonna be the one going down not me."

"What? Look, I might have to deal with her father, but you're gonna have to deal with yours."

"Shut up and lets go!" He half yelled, half growled.

Before Bulma knew she was back in what she named as 'The Door Room.' They kept pushing her and dragging her along. But she wasn't complaining. She just wanted to hurry up and get home.

"There it is." Kakarot said as they approached a stream of portals against the wall. He was about turn on the portal when he thought of something. "Vegeta?"

"What?" Vegeta asked as he kept a look out.

"Is it alright if I say goodbye to Chi-Chi?"

Bulma looked at Kakarot with a weird expression.

"No." Vegeta almost yelled. "My father was right, alien girls do have cooties that make you weak with emotion."

"Why are you so mean?" Bulma asked.

"He can't help it." Kakarot said looking sad. Bulma felt sorry for him. It was made clear that Vegeta was the ring leader and the evil one.

"Hurry up. We don't have all day."

Kakarot turned on the portal and opened the door. "Goodbye Bulma."

"Goodbye." She said smiling. Then she gave Kakarot a peck on the cheek. Then she ran over to Vegeta and stomped on his left foot then ran through the portal.

"Ow. Son of a-"

"Vegeta, we should go." Kakarot said turning off the portal as he tried not to smile.

Bulma ran through Chi-Chi's closet, found the door, then burst out of the closet and flew to Chi-Chi's bed. "Wow. What an adventure!"

A's/N: Review please!...Pretty Please?…Just a few words?...We're lonely.


	7. Chapter 7: Trapped

Author's note:

"Sorry! But this time, it wasn't Trina Monkey fault that we didn't update! It was my evil sister Oninu! She somehow went back in time and took over the universe! I had to stop her! She is too evil! She would make everyone her slave monkeys! She is trying to-"

"Trina Monkey, what are you doing?"

Trina Monkey jumps and turns to see Oninu standing behind her with a bottle of medication. "Stay away! I'm not crazy! I don't need it anymore! Please! I'll be good! I promise!"

"Now, now the doctor said if you don't take it you will start hallucinating again. So be a good monkey and take the pills and step away from the computer."

"No! I have the power now! I shall be typist! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Oninu turns to readers. "This could take a while so go on ahead and read the story."

Chapter 7: Friends Forever

Bulma laid down on Chichi's bed remembering everything that had just occurred. "That was so much fun!"

"Bulma Briefs!"

Bulma jumped and turned to the door way to see an angry Chichi stare at her. "Hey Chichi." Bulma smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you! I even had to lie to my Papa and tell him that we were playing hide and go seek so that I could look for you without getting in trouble." Chichi pouted angrily as she crossed her arms.

Bulma's eyes shined with excitement. "Chichi, I had the most fun ever! I was in your closet one minute, then the next thing I know, I'm somewhere else!"

Chichi looked at her sadly. "You went to Kakarot's world?"

"Yes! I thought you were lying to me when you said you had a boy in your closet but you were telling the truth!"

Chichi was a little upset and a little jealous that Bulma had gone to Kakarot's world while she was stuck there. "Well…what was it like?"

"It was weird. At first I just thought I was in your house, but then when I found out that Kakarot and Vegeta had tails, I knew I wasn't in your house anymore."

"So you met Kakarot and Vegeta?"

"Yeah. They said that they were scared because they were gonna get in trouble but I just think they were intimidated by me." She said with slight arrogance.

Chichi just rolled her eyes. Bulma always thought that everything was about her. "That's not fair. I wanted to go."

"Maybe next time we both can go."

"I don't think there will be a next time. Prince Vegeta seemed really mean."

"That mean bully is a prince?"

"Yeah, he didn't tell you?"

"Well I heard it once or twice but I just figured they called him that because he was a spoiled brat."

"Like you!"

"I am not a spoiled brat!"

"Yes you are!"

"I am not a spoiled brat!"

"Do you always get what you ask for?"

"Yes, but you do too."

"Well…I clean up my own room!"

"Well my Daddy is richer than your Daddy!"

"Well my Daddy is a king!"

"At least my Daddy isn't fat!"

"At least my Daddy isn't ugly!"

"Girls" said Ox King "cookies!"

"Yay!"

**Vegetasei**

Vegeta and Kakarot just finished an intense sparring match. "I'm glad that's over." Said Kakarot.

"Yeah you were getting your butt kicked."

"I was talking about Bulma."

Vegeta rolls his eyes. "I swear Kakarot if you mention that blue haired freak one more time, I am going to kill you."

"I'm sorry Vegeta, but I miss Chichi, and even though Bulma was a hand full, she was still fun."

Vegeta thought about the little pest. Things were a lot more exciting, and she wasn't as ugly to look upon as he claimed, but things had to go back the way they were. Didn't they?

"Look Kakarot, what happened was a stupid that can never repeat again. Do you understand? Do not go back there. I mean it. We could have easily have gotten caught."

"I know, I know. But it's-it's just different with them. Everything was different."

"That is a problem that's needs to be avoided Kakarot. Erase them from your mind." He said as he angrily stormed off.

Kakarot starred at the door that his prince just walked through. _'Erase them? How can I erase them? I had so much fun with them. I have to see them again, at least to say goodbye to Chichi, and perhaps get a cookie or two. Vegeta doesn't have to know. I'll just sneak in and out like before.'_ And with that Kakarot left to go say goodbye to his new friends.

"Those cookies were so great Chichi."

"Thank you."

"You made them?"

"Well, I made the batter. And the cook just finished the rest. I always wanted to learn how to cook so I've been practicing."

"Well you're good at it."

"Thanks. You know I've-"Chichi stopped, because she thought she heard something. "Did you hear something?"

Bulma blushed. "It wasn't me, I swear. I would have said excuse me."

"No, I'm not talking about that. I could have sworn I heard-"

"Hi Chichi!"

"Kakarot!" Bulma and Chichi yelled at the same time as he stepped out of the closet.

"Uh hi!" He said grinning and rubbing the back of his head.

"I thought you weren't coming back." Chichi said as she walked up to him.

"I-uh-I wasn't, but then I wanted to."

"What about Vegeta?" Bulma said crossing her arms. She knew a bully when she saw one.

"He doesn't know that I'm here." Kakarot said as he looked down at the floor.

"Hmph. I knew it. He is a bully. A bully is always controlling when it comes to weak minded friends…no offense Chichi." She ended with a friendly smile.

Chichi just ignored her. "So Kakarot, I was wondering, since Bulma went to your world, can I go too?" She asked sweetly.

Kakarot shook his head firmly. "Bulma shouldn't have gone, and it would be dangerous if you went too."

Chichi looked very disappointed. And Bulma looked bored. "Lets do something fun!" She suggested.

"Like what?" asked Chichi, trying to shake her disappointment off.

"I don't know." Bulma suddenly became disgusted as she got a whiff of the air. "Hey what's that smell?" Bulma asked sniffing the air.

Chichi did the same as well as Kakarot. Chichi and Bulma started to search the room for the smell, which led them right up to Kakarot.

"I don't smell anything you guys?" Kakarot said with a look of ignorance.

"You stink." Bulma said offended by the smell. "You need a bath."

"I got it!" Chichi exclaimed, as Kakarot sniffed himself. "Lets go swimming in my lake."

Bulma crossed her arms and looked away. "I just got my hair done. You two can go, I'll just watch."

** 5 Minutes later**

"This is great!" Kakarot said as he just finished doing another cannon ball from a tree that was leaning over the lake. "We never get to play in water like this on Vegetasai."

"Really?" Chichi asked as she swam towards him.

"Really." He stated. He then looked over where Bulma was and got confused. She was lying on a towel with a piece of metal in her hands looking up at the sky. "What is Bulma doing?"

Chichi glanced at her and rolled her eyes. "Ms. Perfect is getting a sun tan. It's what we do to get darker."

"Oh. Why does she want to get darker?"

"Well, it's something that older women do, so that men will look at them more, but Bulma is just doing it, because it isn't 'childish' or whatever."

"Oh."

"Do you understand?"

"No."

"Hey kids!"

Chichi turned to see where the voice came from and it was none other than her father walking towards her. Bulma saw him and quickly jumped up. Chichi looked terrified, and so did Kakarot. _'Was this the king?'_

"Dinner will be ready soon and-who is this?" He pointed towards Kakarot.

Chichi was too scared to speak, and Kakarot was bracing himself and trying to figure out the quickest way back to Chichi's room. Luckily, Bulma thought of something. "He's my-my new neighbor-yeah-and I invited him over to come and meet Chichi!" She smiled happily to herself with her beautiful lie.

Ox King looked at her for a second then just smiled. "Oh, oh alright. Well what's your name young man?"

Kakarot was still in shock. _'Should I give him my name?'_

"It's-ah-Gohan?" Chichi blurted out.

"Gohan? Like Master Gohan's name?" Ox King asked.

"No. I meant Go-Goku."

"Goku? Well why couldn't he tell me that?" Ox king asked curiously.

"Because he's intimidated by you!" Bulma yelled out, loving this little lying game.

"Oh. Hahaha. Well, it happens to a lot of people. Come on kids. Dinner should be ready." Ox King said as he turned to leave.

Once he was gone, Chichi and Kakarot got out of the water. "That was a close one." Chichi said.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Bulma sighed.

Kakarot looked at Chichi quizzically. "Why didn't you just stick with Gohan?"

"Because Gohan was my Dad's trainer. It would have been too obvious that I made it up."

"Oh. So what's my name again?"

"Goku." Bulma said. "Now come on. I'm famished."

**Vegetasei**

Vegeta was just about to turn in and go to sleep when there was a sudden knock at his door. Vegeta grumbled and then said. "You may enter."

It was Raditz, Kakarot's older brother. He kneeled down in front of him and placed his right fist over his chest. "Forgive me my Lord for disturbing you, but have you seen my brother Kakarot, he has not returned to his room, and he did not enter the mess hall during dinner."

_ 'No way! That Fool!' _

Vegeta was silent for quite some time, and Raditz was starting to think that he had fallen asleep on him. "Sire?"

"Oh-I-uh-have not seen him, nor do I wish to." Vegeta said as if he barely knew Kakarot and didn't care a synch about him.

Raditz suspected that he was lying, but who was he to question royalty.

"You may leave now.' Vegeta snapped, and then Raditz quickly arose and left the room. Vegeta turned to his closet to put on some dark clothes he could sneak around in. "I am going to kill you Kakarot!"

"Wow that was some of the best food I ever had in my whole life."

"We could tell." Bulma said. She was completely disgusted with the way he had eaten. She had never seen anyone eat so much and so fast in her life.

Chichi just giggled. She thought the whole thing was hilarious. "Wow, your wife is going to have a hard time cooking all of those meals for you some day."

"Yeah. I don't care what she looks like, but if she cooks, then that's all the satisfaction I need."

Chichi just laughed, and Bulma felt like she was going to throw up. "How disgusting. Do all of you Sigens-"

"Saiyans." Kakarot corrected.

"Whatever, Saiyans eat like that?"

Kakarot thought about for a second. "Yeah I guess all of us do."

"Does Vegeta eat like that?" Bulma asked curious.

"Um, he eats just as much, but he always complains how sloppy I eat and says I should be more 'modest' or something."

"Well you should be. It really is gross." Bulma commented.

"Well Vegeta's says-"

"That he's going to kill you."

Everyone turned to the closet and was surprised to see Vegeta standing in front of the door, truly pissed. "Uh-Hi Vegeta." Kakarot said nervously.

Vegeta walked towards the small groups and stopped right in front of Kakarot. "What do you think you're doing? You Idiot!"

"I just wanted to say goodbye to my friends." Kakarot said as he tried to defend himself.

Bulma noticed that there was vein throbbing on Vegeta's forehead. _'This can't be good.'_

"Friends? Friends?!! Saiyans don't need friends! You Dope! Now we have to get out of here before we get in trouble."

"Oh chill out!" Bulma said as she approached Vegeta. She didn't like anyone taking command or bossing people around unless she was the one doing it. "Goku was just-"

"Who the heck is Goku?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "That's Kakarot's earth name." She said is if he was stupid.

This just made Vegeta even madder. "He is not from this stupid planet and he doesn't need an earth name you stupid blue haired freak!"

Bulma was now 'very upset' and Kakarot noticed that Chichi took a step back and thought maybe he should do the same. "How dare you call me a freak! I am the most beautiful girl on this planet and you are nothing but an ugly little troll who was probably made a prince because people felt sorry about your ugliness so there!" She ended with sticking out her tongue.

_'Why, no has ever talked to me like that!__ Why-" he_ looked confused for a moment. '_why__ is it that I can understand her?' _He grunted '_oh who cares!'_ "Now you listen to me, I am Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans, and I will not tolerate your freakiness and stupid tongue any longer. Say hello to the next dimension!" He said as he raised his hand.

Bulma and Chichi were amazed and completely oblivious to the dangers of the glowing light coming out of his hand. Kakarot wasn't though. "Vegeta don't!" He said as he stood in front of Vegeta.

"Get out of the way Kakarot. She deserves to die." He growled.

"Vegeta please don't do this. We can just walk through the portal and you will never see her again…"

**Meanwhile**

Hundreds of scientists were checking the millions of doors that were in the portal room. It was something that had to be done every week so that they could observe worlds so that soldiers could go inside them and purge planets. There were many to expect and many to observe.

"Who in the world left this portal on?" A scientist said as he examined the door. He was confused, because from what his chart said, this world had yet to be observed, so no one should be inside and there should be no reason why it was on. _'Well maybe I should just go cheek and make sure that no one was in there.'_ The scientist slowly opened door and peeked inside. There was nothing. Absolute darkness. So he just shrugged his shoulders and closed the door. _'Someone must have just turned it on by accident.' _Then he turned it off and went on to observe other doors.

**Earth**

"You are lucky freak that I woke up in a good mood today." He said pointing to Bulma.

Bulma just glared at him and hugged Kakarot goodbye. "Goodbye Kakarot, we had lots of fun."

"Yeah. It was fun." Then he turned to Chichi. He noticed that her cheeks were red. "Bye Chichi."

"Bye." She said as she shyly hugged him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "If you're done acting like a sissy, we can go now." He said turning to leave.

"Bye guys." Kakarot said as he waved a hand towards them.

"Bye!" The girls said in unison.

Vegeta and Goku went into the closet and was pushing through Chichi's many clothes to try and find the portal, but they felt nothing but wall. Vegeta was starting to panic and started to throw clothes out of the closet. Kakarot, also in a panic did the same. Chichi protested against it, but they weren't paying attention. They just kept on doing it until every single piece of clothing and shoe was away from them.

"Oh no." Kakarot said as he shook his head.

Vegeta wasn't ready to accept it. "Is there a light in here?" He yelled in frustration and worry.

"Above your heads!" came Chichi's voice.

Vegeta slowly reached up and pulled on the metal string that turned on the light. He looked at the wall with fear across his face. "Oh dear God no." He whispered.

Kakarot just stood in shock, because sure enough, the portal was closed, and they were stuck there.

A's/N: So what do you think? REVIEW please, and tune in next time. Same TRINA and ONINU story, and same MONKEY time


	8. Chapter 8: Sleep Over

We no own DBZ or Monsters INC

When Kakarot and Vegeta stepped out of the closet, they were both in a panic, but Kakarot more so than Vegeta. "W-w-w-what are we gonna do?"

"Calm down Kakarot—"

"What are we gonna do?"

Chi-Chi was looking confused while Bulma was glaring at Vegeta, since she was still mad at him. "Why are you still here? I thought you were going home to your stupid monkey troll people clan."

Vegeta ignored her.

"No one wants you here anyway, so just leave."

Vegeta was too occupied with his situation to care about the "blue haired freak" anyway. Kakarot was in a panic. "But….but it's Tuesday…and on Tuesday…they serve mok toff and…I love mok toff. I need Mok toff!" Kakarot then dropped to his knees and yelled "Mok toff!"

"Shut up you idiot!" Vegeta slapped Kakarot on the face, hard, and he stopped his little freak out session. "Now don't panic. There's a way to get back, we just have to be calm and use our heads. Or rather, you stay calm while I use my head, since you don't have a brain anyway."

"Sounds like a plan…"

"What's going on?" Chi-Chi asked. "Answer me guys. What's wrong?"

Vegeta didn't think they were important enough to talk to, so Kakarot answered their question. "We can't get back home. The portal to our world is closed."

"Oh great, that means they have to stay here? I don't like the troll freak. Goku's alright, but that troll freak's got to go!"

Vegeta snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. "That's it, you little discolored witch from Hell! I'm sick of you and your tongue and I don't have to listen to you any longer. I'm going to kill you and I'm going to do it right now."

Kakarot stepped in front of Bulma and Chi-Chi to stop Vegeta, though. "We need their help. We don't know this world."

"So! We're Saiyans. We're probably going to send a team to come and kill them later anyway. Let's just kill them now. As a matter of fact, let's just purge the whole planet. At least we can do something entertaining while we're stuck here."

"But we can do other stuff, Prince Vegeta."

Chi-Chi started to get the hint. "Yeah, there's a lot of cool stuff we can do here. There's swimming, and coloring, and I can cook—"

"I don't know why you're being nice to them," interrupted Bulma, "they don't deserve it. They were mean to me, even though I'm the richest girl in the world. Their stupid little kids and I don't like them!"

"Don't kill them!" Kakarot protested. "We need help getting back home. If we kill everyone, we can't get back."

"What we need is a scientist you idiot, and these people are clearly lacking in intelligence."

"But Bulma's dad is the top scientist in the world!" Chi-Chi blurted out.

That's when Vegeta started to change his mind about killing the little freakish girl. "Are you serious?" He almost wished she was lying so he could have a real excuse to kill her, then again, he didn't need one other than the pure fact that he wanted to. "I suppose we'll let you live, if you can get us back to our planet, through the portal."

Chi-Chi and Kakarot were happy, but Bulma wasn't. "Why should I let him see my daddy? My daddy is too busy to play with troll people. Vegeta needs to go back to his cave and live there, so no one can see his ugly face anymore!"

"Be quiet and go back to your home on Whore Island!"

"I…I don't know what that means, but no!"

"Please!" Chi-Chi begged Bulma. "It'll be fun, and you always complain about how boring life is. Goku and Vegeta will be really fun."

Bulma smirked. "I'll show him my daddy only if we get to call him Veggie."

"What!"

"No way" Kakarot interrupted before Vegeta killed them. "You can call me Goku if you want, but you can't call him Veggie."

"Okay fine…I'll just have to think of something else." 'I can get back at this little freak.' "We'll go."

Kakarot gave out a sigh of relief. "Then it's settled then."

Vegeta just crossed his arms and nodded his head. "For now."

Chi-Chi jumped up excitedly. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Bulma, why don't I go ask my Dad if I can stay over your house so all of us can be together."

Bulma just smiled and said, "Okay."

Vegeta just looked at the two idiots in front of him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Take us to your father!"

Bulma blinked and looked at him like he was crazy. "We can't go now."

Vegeta started to grit his teeth. "And why not?"

Bulma just gave him a 'Duh' look. "Because the street lights are on! You can't go outside when the street lights are on?"

Goku seemed kind of nervous. "Well, why not?"

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi and Chi-Chi continued. "Well, our parents won't exactly tell us why, but all we know is that if we go outside while the street lights are on then something horrible will happen."

Goku nervously looked out the window. "Horrible like what?"

Bulma just shook her head. "I guess it's too scary for them to tell."

Vegeta just rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not afraid."

Goku looked at him with concern. "But Vegeta this is another planet, and we don't know the dangers of it."

Vegeta thought about it for a while. "Perhaps you are right, but what in the world are we suppose to do until morning?"

Chi-Chi smiled. "We can have a slumber party!"

"Yeah!" Bulma suddenly became happy and forgot all about how angry she was with Vegeta. "We can even watch movies all night Chi-Chi!"

"How about a scary movie?"

"Yeah, let's watch _The Grudge_! I love that movie and it's so scary! I bet it'll ever scare Vegeta and Goku!"

"Will not…" said Kakarot.

"I'm not afraid of anything" Vegeta told them. Of course Vegeta and Kakarot had absolutely no idea what was going on. They didn't know what a slumber party was or what _The Grudge_ was. They knew what a grudge was, but they were talking about something different. 'Nothing can scare me.'

20 minutes later…

Kakarot was shaking with a blanket over his eyes, while Chi-Chi and Bulma were snickering at him. "I'm not scared," Kakarot told them, "I'm just tired."

"Sure…" Bulma looked over to Vegeta, who didn't appear to be scared. "Do you like the movie?"

"This is stupid! I'd just blast the stupid thing. It can't hurt me."  
_  
'Oh well, at least Goku is afraid.'_

After the constant movies and random junk food that Kakarot loved, the four of them went to sleep. Bulma and Chi-Chi shared a bed, while Goku and Vegeta slept on the floor with blankets and pillows, right next to the beds. When Vegeta opened his eyes in the morning, he saw nothing but Chi-Chi's long black hair and he instantly sprung to his feet and let out a quick yell, waking the other three children up.

"What's the matter?" Kakarot asked.

Vegeta realized that he had been staring only at Chi-Chi's hair, and he calmed himself down. "Nothing Kakarot, nothing."

"Why did you yell?" Bulma asked smirking. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No! I just wanted to wake you guys up, so we can go see the scientist."

"Well, he should be here in the afternoon."

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry for the wait, and please review!


End file.
